Inkjet printing involves releasing ink droplets onto a print medium, such as paper. The ink droplets bond with the paper to produce visual representations of texts, images or any other graphical content, onto the paper. In order to accurately produce the details of the printed content, nozzles in a print head accurately and selectively release multiple ink drops. Based on movement of the print head relative to the printing medium, the entire content is printed through the release of such multiple ink drops. Over a period of time and use, the nozzles of the print head may develop defects and hence would not operate in a desired manner, thereby affecting the print quality. In such a case, working condition of the print nozzles may have to be monitored so as to take a corrective action.